


Rumpelstiltskin [Devil Survivor 2 Edition and Modified for More Content]

by Giulietta



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deities, Fluff and Crack, Games, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic-Users, No Sex, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Within every lie holds a fact, and every fact carries a lie... Now, will you be able to guess my name?Not sure which pairing I'll choose in the tags so bear with me. o-o





	Rumpelstiltskin [Devil Survivor 2 Edition and Modified for More Content]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato didn't see this coming...

The seven continents in the world is filled with different beings. Nicaea, being the largest continent, have the most number of humans than all other continents. However, more humans mean more emotions circulating around the area for other beings to harness. Emotions which can be transformed into mana, the universal currency in the world. Since humans can create mana in a purer essence yet cannot harness the energy in a great number, humans are deemed one of the lowest yet most important classes in the world. As to most beings, human populated areas are considered an ideal home.

 

Somewhere in the fifteenth thousand, a fearsome clan named Hotsuin was beginning to make a move. Renowned for their successful rule towards their territory, the Hotsuin clan conquered the various groups in the entire continent of Nicaea to dub themselves as Ruler of Nicaea. After the whole strenuous ordeals, the Hotsuin clan used their strongest skill known as the 'Dragon Stream' to protect their vast territories from demons coming from the other lands. Though great in battle and persuasion, the Hotsuin rule was not taken lightly by other nobles who declared silent revolts within their lands. These internal conflicts became stagnant when prince Yamato Hotsuin, the male twin who was disowned by the royal family, declared a coup d'état against his entire family and took the throne. In company with his faithful supporters, Prince Yamato Hotsuin altered several rules in Nicaea to ensure peace and prosperity within the land.

 

As months pass by, nearby rulers and merchants from different affinities came to visit the country. Noting the surroundings and progress of several areas, many of the beings decided to stay permanently within the territory. While others would try taking control of the lands, only to be thwarted by the kingdom's guards and personnel with efficient amount of time. Some of them would do business and increase the industry of the country and there are a rare few who comes to give patronage towards the kingdom. Not like the soon-to-be ruler would accept such an offer that may be given due to pity.

 

"I found you." A mysterious voice hummed. Sitting at a dangerous point of a cliff, a stranger dressed in a red cloak looks straight towards a nearby castle with a smile. "Mankind's infinite potential amazes me every day. I hope I may gain something valuable by the end of this trip, Yamato Hotsuin?"

* * *

 

The soon-to-be king, Yamato Hotsuin is utterly bored. Doing paperwork, ordering his men around, hearing the nobles' complaints, monitoring his so-called 'loyal' subjects, the prince knew it was his duty to protect his idiotic and spineless countrymen from impending danger. Unfortunately for the servants, no one could tame the prince's cold (with a hint of cruelty) actions towards them on his spare time. Except... There was one person who may stand against him fearlessly. This was the prince's loyal adviser: Hibiki Kuze.

 

Charismatic and resourceful in nature, Hibiki Kuze was unlike any ordinary villager within Nicaea. Getting good grades, attending to his friends' needs as well as handling everything that came towards his way. This black-haired teen will surely have had a normal life until... He got lost in an unknown forest located in between two continents. Having only his wits to survive, Hibiki unknowingly met the tyrant of a prince Yamato Hotsuin who recently ran away from his homeland and was trying to seek refuge in the forest. From their journey in the forest, a wonderful yet odd relationship blossomed. Through their expedition to reclaim the throne, the duo had gathered several allies from different regions of Nicaea. Some of which were currently goofing around the courtyard or preparing for the coronation. Some can also be considered a nuisance by the prince.

 

Currently, Hibiki went out to a journey for his incoming coronation. This action was a horrible move considering that only Hibiki could satisfy the prince's interest for an infinite amount of time. Yamato was about to venture out and train inside the woods until the windows were forced open, a gush of wind goes by him with a soothing chill.

 

"Do you wish to play a game?" The stranger smiled. Standing in front of his study table and near the door, Yamato notes the visitor as a sorcerer/magician. Having messy white hair, thick eyelashes and an otherworldly aura, the magician wore a red cloak that hid his black and red themed clothing. Yamato smirked, he always liked a challenge. "What sort of game do you have in mind?"

 

"A game where both participants give up something dear to them. How about a game of chess as I am aware of the crowned prince's renowned title to be skilled in chess?" The magician responded. Yamato was eyeing at the stranger, he emitted a strong aura. Very destructive in yet subtle in nature, Yamato replied. "Very well. Once I have won, you will be part of my army considering your immense strength."

 

"That is indeed a dilemma for me. I do not wish to be chained with responsibility, especially to a scrounge like Yamato Hotsuin." The magician covered his mouth, revealing the white ruffles of his sleeves. "However, if I were to win...."

 

"…I do not wish to create a commotion if I take you with me in my journey." The magician confessed with a frown. Yamato looked away, a bit disturbed of the magician's intentions. Yamato asked to break the silence, "Do you wish for riches, land, female companions-?"

 

"Thank you for the suggestions, but I think I will tell you an answer after the game." The magician answered quickly. Yamato went along with it, imagining that marriage was a sensitive topic with the magician. The stranger sat down the chair opposite to his. Snapping his fingers to create a chessboard with all the pieces in place, the magician smiled at the soon-to-be prince. "I am often called as the Anguished One. Nothing more, nothing less. Now then... Which side will you be choosing for our game, my Prince?"

* * *

 

‘Unbelievable… I was too arrogant in my decision.’ Yamato gripped his armchair as he saw the inevitable checkmate lying right in front of him. Anguished One simply chuckled. [He knows.] They both know who was at the losing end.

“Now then... Yamato Hotsuin. About my reward…” Anguished One gave his eerie smile once more. Yamato did not like where this was going. He never lost in strategy battles before but this man, after much idle talk… Is actually one of the messengers of Polaris. The supposed Controller of the multiple realms. Yamato knew Polaris was starting to realize his erratic actions, deviating from the norm set by them ‘sincerely.’

 

“ _Stop worrying about it. We can handle this._ ” However, Hibiki tells him not to worry about it, that he has it covered. He has no idea what the raven meant but he trusts the teen. Reliable Kuze, travelling far and wide with his preferred companions and strikes multiple pacts with demons, deities and humans alike. _If he didn’t know any better, the raven was a deity himself._ Yamato stares at the magician who pause halfway. The man isn’t even in his early adulthood. “What do you want?”

 

“I do not know…” The magician tilts his head down with a blank face. Yamato frowns, he must not be deceived with this sort of tactic. Resting his back on his chair, the Prince iterates. “Riches, land, female companions or an item? Since you are an alien, you might also prefer men… But you might outlive them so I suggest you take an antique.”

“Oh there we go. My list of wants~!” Anguished One says as he pulls out a list from his left sleeve. Yamato stares at the magician looking at his long list. [It was even in a different dialect.] Maybe, his Royal Scientist Fumi Kanno can translate this- “That’s strange. I have asked my Demons to take these for me…! I have an idea.”

‘I hate ideas from entities.’ Yamato thought as he looked outside his window. He wondered how many people will be coming to his coronation. Three days left. [Three days before he is crowned King of this whole continent.] All their hard work finally paying off. The messy-haired albino declares. “I want to have the most precious thing in your life. May it be a demon, a human or a thing, I want to bring him/her/it with me in my adventures.”

“Give me tomorrow to think about it. I have a lot of precious ‘things’ in my memory.” Yamato commented and looked up, only to see the magician gone and a cup of tea empty. Placing his face on his hand, the albino prince groaned. “What did I get myself into?”


End file.
